The Story of Us
by Batasyl
Summary: The one that got away? Riley has never forgotten her brief romance with Thor—or the dark days that followed its ending. Now he's back, she must decide whether to let him back into her life…especially when she realizes he still has a hold on her heart!
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you - thank you! You guys are seriously amazing readers. I was hesitant to post Romeo and Juliet but I just went for it and surprisingly no one threatened my life (thank you for that!). As a sign of gratitude and due to popular demand, I give you **The Story of Us** which is a continuation to Romeo and Juliet. I read the comments and reviews and as much a would love to follow them, I was just having some issues about the story line. I wasn't expecting the initial story to become a multiple chapter but I also don't want to leave you guys hanging so here's a  short story to complement the first one. _

_FYI, the character Thor does not have a last name in the show so I used the actor's last name instead. Also, I do not own Girl Meets World!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this story and again...please don't hate me for doing this._

 _ **On another note** : please be advise that I will be taking a writing hiatus (is there such a thing?) and won't be writing/posting stories for a while but don't worry I will finish this story as well as A Wedding Lost._

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Riley! Guess what I just found out?"

Riley Matthews smiled at Ava, who'd started talking before she was even halfway down the stairs. "That today is April Fool's Day?"

Chelsea, the female mixed breed Auggie had rescued from the pound was very attuned to the humans around her. Yipping, her funny little part–spaniel, part–boxer tail quivering, she danced around Ava as they stood outside Topanga's on the crisp, sunny morning. As if to say, _Hurry and tell us, Ava._

Riley calmed the dog with hand signs and a voice command. She couldn't do that with Ava, who looked ready to hyperventilate. "What happened? Did something happened to Auggie, or maybe at Demolition?"

Ava caught her breath at last. "Nothing happened to Auggie, silly. But this is big. You'll never guess who's back in town." She barely gave Riley time to think before she blurted out the name. "Abigail Adam's own golden boy — Thor Benward."

"Oh?" Though the air seemed to whoosh from Riley's lungs, she managed to hold on to her smile.

Chelsea shot her a worried look then whined softly. Riley leaned down to scratch behind her ears. _I'm fine, really._

Oblivious, Ava grinned. "You two dated in high school, right?" At nineteen, she was six years younger than Riley, but she knew that Riley had once "gone steady" with the now–famous movie director. "That's so hot."

It certainly had been. She and Thor had loved each other. Then Thor, who was three years older than Riley, left for college. During Christmas break of his freshman year, he'd seemed tense and unhappy, and they fought continuously. When he suggested they take a break from each other, Riley feared he no longer loved her. After a few strained emails and phone calls, she knew she'd been right, and the break had turned into forever. Thor had stayed away from Topanga's, even to visit.

Ava tied Chelsea's leash and went inside Topanga. "Word is that he divorced that actress. Now he's fixing the run down building across your apartment, with plans to live in it between movies. How awesome is that?"

Ages ago Riley had stopped reading stories about Thor and his various actress girlfriends. "I hadn't heard about the divorce," she said.

"It's true. Supposedly he's working on a script for a movie he's wanted to make for years. But all the production people are in L.A." Ava gave a puzzled frown. "His parents divorced and moved away years ago. Why in the world would he come back here, especially _now?_ "

"I don't know." Riley retreated behind the display case where the rows of cookies and cupcakes could protect her.

Certainly Thor's moving here had nothing to do with her, Riley mused. Aside from the flowers and sympathy card he'd sent after her grandfather's death three years ago, she hadn't heard from him in close to ten years. She'd spent a good portion of those years studying, helping out at Topanga's and getting over Thor.

He'd gotten over her far more easily.

Ava glanced at Riley. "What are you going to do if you run into him?"

"Well…" Riley considered the question. Dread filled her at the thought, but she was over the man, and had been for a long time. "I'll probably say 'hello,' the same as I would with anyone." _Then we'll go our separate ways._

Unwilling to discuss the subject further, she grabbed a dish cloth and swipe a non-existent crumbs from the stainless steel case. "Are you still okay to work the afternoon shift?"

"Yep. I might just be a bit late cause Auggie and I will be taking Chelsea to the vet. You don't think the weekend manager would mind do you?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should let her know what your plans are," Riley said with a grin.

"I just did. I better get going before your brother get annoyed. See yah later."

Three thousand, six hundred, seventy five days. That's how long it'd been since Riley saw Thor. Standing in the doorway of her bedroom, his face serious and dejected. She remembered feeling separated from reality.

 **…**

Out on the street, Thor looked back through the front window. Riley was waiting on a customer, her mouth curved into a smile. Thor remembered how she smiled at him the first time they met. His high school years had been a blur of love triangle, football and parties. Riley, a freshman had sweetness and sincerity. He lost his heart to her the second he helped her with Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Watching her now, and feeling the empty ache in his chest, Thor suddenly wondered if he ever got his heart back.

Riley enjoyed working at Topanga's on the weekend. She already knew everyone, and they all knew each other. But as was her custom, she welcomed and talked with each customer. Warm conversation and greetings filled the cafe.

At four sharp, as Riley headed for the front of the café to clean up, a tall man stepped through the door.

Riley recognized him immediately — Thor Benward. Her jaw dropped and her heart seemed to stop.

Abruptly the room quieted, and everyone went still.

 **…**

Thor stopped by the bay window chair while Riley and everyone else, stared at him with open curiosity. As a movie director, he met with stars and bigwigs all the time. Yet he'd never felt so nervous.

He hadn't seen Riley in a very long time, and they hadn't parted on the best terms. That'd been a lifetime ago, yet standing here looking at her, it seemed like yesterday.

She still wore her waist–length, chocolate brown–color hair tucked behind her ears, and the familiar smattering of freckles dusted her cheeks. But the slim girl he remembered had become a woman with full, round curves and more natural beauty than any movie actress.

He tried a smile. "Hello, Riley."

The attention in the room shifted again to Riley, who offered a somber nod as she studied him through the same brown eyes that always had captivated him.

"Thor."

At least she didn't fawn all over him. He was sick of Hollywood grovelers and pleasers, and had come to Greenwich Village to get away from that. But he hadn't expected such a chilly welcome, either. Wondering whether he was a fool to be here, Thor shifted his weight and cleared his throat. "It's good to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"You mean, why did I move back?" He was here to find meaning in what had become a colorless life. He might be rich and famous, but at the ripe old age of twenty–eight, something was missing.

"He and that actress got a divorce," a woman said.

Thor squinted at the woman.

"Missy Bradford," she told him. "Welcome back, and may I have your autograph? I don't think Riley knows about the divorce. She doesn't follow celebrity news," said the woman. "And that you're about to make a movie from your own script."

"That's right," he said. "I'll be commuting back and forth for a while."

"What she wants to know is —"

"I can speak for myself, Missy." Riley narrowed her eyes. "Why are you _here,_ at Topanga's?"

His marriage had failed, with his ex accusing him of holding something back from their relationship. He was distant, she said — a complaint he'd heard from more than one woman. After much–needed soul–searching, he thought he understood why. He still had feelings for Riley. He was here to find out if that was true, and if she was his key to a meaningful existence. But he couldn't tell her, not this soon, and not in front of these people. At a loss for what to say, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look," he said, "I know I'm the last person you want to see, but if you could hear me out, I promise I'll leave and never come back."

"You promise, huh?" The edge in her voice unsettled him. Breath held, he waited while she made up her mind.

Finally, she gave a long, frustrated sigh. "Fine," she said, "but not in front of the customers. I don't need strangers knowing my business. The café closes at nine. You can come back then."

Thor nodded. "Thanks." Although it wasn't as though he had much of a choice. Under the circumstances, he was lucky she was willing to listen to him at all. "I'll see you then."

At ten after nine, Riley locked the front door. Damn him. She should know by now Thor's promises were a waste of time, but she got her hopes up anyway. Thor had been her Kryptonite. Capable of hurting her in ways others couldn't.

A cramp struck her right calf just as she was sliding the deadbolt into place. She jerked her leg upward, it's been a busy day and the word of Thor being at Topanga's didn't help at all. They were bombarded with customers until closing time. Apparently, Thor's reappearance was going to call a whole host of issues especially with her.

If she were to be completely honest there are those rare times in the dead of night when sleepy and confused, she'd forget and fall getting out of bed. She refused to acknowledge that it was usually a dream about Thor that woke her in the first place.

Thor's desertion didn't completely surprise her. In a way she couldn't blame Thor for giving up on them. Twenty and in university, he was out of her league. She considered herself lucky they lasted as long as they did.

A knock on the door broke her thoughts. Familiar green eyes peered through the glass, causing her insides to flutter.

 _Stop it, Riley._

"Sorry I'm late. Fiorello's went out of business and I had to look for a new florist."

"A lot has changed since your last visit," she replied. He could interpret her words whatever way he wanted.

"Not everything, I hope," he said, holding out the bouquet he'd brought with him. "Are yellow daisies still your favorite?"

The sight of the brightly colored flowers tossed all of Riley's self-admonishments out the window and her heart did a little dance. "You remembered."

"I remember a lot of things. Both the good and the bad," he added quietly.

Impossible to have one without the other, wasn't it? What with the way the two memories were entwined. Oh, to go back to those days, when her heart didn't fear being crushed.

The crinkle of the flowers' wrapper beneath her fingers reminded her the wish was impossible. She set the bouquet on a nearby table to keep from being distracted by more memories.

Thor was walking the perimeter, studying the artwork and menu items. "Place looks like it's doing well."

"Yeah." Her expression softened, and Thor was certain he made progress. Grinning, he started forward.

Just like that, the warmth evaporated. Riley tightened her mouth, her closed look stopping him. "Why are you here Thor?"

"Do you guys want some coffee?" Ava asked. "I can make some coffee before I go. Riley everything is prepared for tomorrow so don't worry about anything and just enjoy your date."

Thor didn't miss the dirty look Riley shot the young girl. She didn't want him here. Her rejection made him all the more determined to get back into her good graces. While he searched his brain for some way to persuade her to let him stay, he gave a smile that no one could resist, not even Riley.

She sighed. "I'll make the coffee. Go home Ava. I will see you tomorrow." She wouldn't meet Thor's eye, and instead spoke to his shoulder. "Do you still drink your coffee with milk and sugar?"

"Yes."

She turned away, effectively dismissing him. Warming that cool attitude wasn't going to be easy, but over the next hour Thor intended to do just that. Because he definitely wanted to get to know Riley again, in every way.

"I don't mind making the coffee," Ava whispered in a voice Thor heard. She sent a longing glance Thor's way. "I can stay a bit longer."

Riley rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Thor will give you an autograph next time."

Thor offered a good–natured grin.

"Go home Ava," Riley told her.

"Oh, I will." Ava glanced from Riley to Thor, then winked. "Have fun."

"We have some pies. Would you like a slice?"

Thor doesn't care about dessert. What he cared about is would Riley give him a second chance?

Riley went and made coffee and she was keenly aware of Thor. Over the years glamorous Hollywood photos had catalogued his transformation from a tall, lanky boy into a solid man, the boyish face honed into strong, masculine features. But no picture adequately captured the lively glint in his green eyes or his irresistible charm. Willingly or not, she was attracted to him.

Even when she turned her back on him, she felt his gaze on her. That made her nervous and self–conscious. The man was rich and famous. He could have any woman in the world, in any glamorous city.

So, what was he _really_ doing back in Greenwich?

Riley wished she could control the blood flow to her cheeks, which felt continually flushed.

So she frowned at Thor, who was standing behind the counter with his hands crossed over his chest and widened his stance as if he wasn't going anyplace.

"Can you please relax? You look like you did when you wanted us to go down the hole."

"I am relaxed. This is the most I've been relaxed in years. Are you relaxed?"

"Not at all," she said. "But you know that. Are you really moving back here? And how in the world is that going to work if you're busy with your movie?"

"Actual production won't start for a while. We're in pre-production, which is mostly boring meetings."

He offered a crooked grin no woman could ignore. Slightly breathless, Riley eyed him coolly.

"Meaning?" she repeated.

"Meaning I have time to relax, fix my apartment," he said, "visit friends."

"Okay." So what did he want?

He looked straight into her eyes. "I want to talk about us," he said as if he'd read her mind.

Oh, what that look did to her. Her breath caught and time seemed to stop. Unnerved and upset by her pounding heart — she was no more interested in Thor than she was in old Mr. Carlson, who ran the post office — Riley scoffed, "There hasn't been an 'us' since high school."

She was over Thor, and rehashing the past would only open old wounds. Wishing she could escape, Riley glanced longingly at the door.

"Do you have a date?" Thor asked, his jaw suddenly tense.

Though she hadn't dated in a long while, she considered making up a boyfriend. But she never had been able to lie. She shook her head.

He exhaled. "Excellent."

Silence.

Rocking on his heels, hands thrust into the pockets of his jeans, Thor seemed as nervous as she felt, which was ridiculous. They were two adults, acting like…the teenagers they were the last time they faced each other.

"Mind if we sit down?" He nodded toward the chairs.

They had nothing to say to each other, and the thought of sitting and talking was unsettling. "I don't have that much time," she said.

"Suit yourself."

He shrugged, and she couldn't help noticing how his broad shoulders framed his shirt. Or his long legs. He wore his jeans snug, and her gaze darted to the healthy bulge…

"Like what you see?"

Cheeks hot, she jerked her attention to his teasing grin and gave him a dirty look. "Get to the point, Thor. What do you want?"

He sobered instantly. "For starters, to say how sorry I am about your grandfather."

"Thank you." Riley dipped her head. "Thanks for the flowers and sympathy card. That was very thoughtful." Biting her lip, she again looked at him. "I'm sorry about your divorce."

"Don't be. Getting married was a mistake for both of us. We parted as friends. It wouldn't be so rough, but with the tabloids and paparazzi chasing the story…" He shook his head.

"So you're here to hide out," Riley guessed, wondering what that had to do with her.

"Partly." Again he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I owe you an apology for the way I treated you back then. I acted like a jerk."

"It was a long time ago, and we were both young and immature. Correction, I was young and immature" Riley waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I got over it."

Mostly. Standing here now, she realized she was still angry over what had happened. At the same time she couldn't help longing for what might have been. Sharing her bed and her life with Thor. Children filling the days with joy. At twenty five, she was beginning to wonder whether that dream would ever come true.

"I'm not sure I did. I never explained what happened."

"You said you needed a break," Riley reminded him, pleased with her emotionless tone.

"But I didn't tell you why. If you remember, at the time my parents were still married." He glanced at Riley and she nodded. "When I came home things at home were tense. My dad kept picking at my mom, and they screamed at each other all the time. It was especially bad at night, when they drank." He shook his head, then rubbed the space between his eyebrows as if he had a headache. "They should've split up decades ago."

Riley remembered how badly Thor had wanted a close, loving family, and how his parents were too wrapped up in themselves to bother with their only child. She'd never liked them, but this… "I didn't know," she said. "Why didn't you say something?"

His mouth twisted. "Too ashamed. The worst of it was, I started picking at you the same way. I felt like I was turning into my old man, and I didn't know how to stop. I didn't want to put you through the same hell he put my mother through." He blew out a heavy breath. "And there you have it, the ugly, unvarnished truth."

Riley felt his pain, her heart twinging in sympathy. "I never imagined. You're not at all like him."

"I know that now. I never meant for us to break up for good. I only wanted to figure out where I was going wrong and straighten myself out." He gave a humorless laugh. "We both know how that turned out, and here we are."

At least now Riley understood. She wasn't about to forgive and forget, though. There had been too much pain for that. "Thank you for explaining."

"Thank you for listening."

Something — his tone or that soulful look — had her yearning toward him, primed and ready for whatever happened next. A small voice in her head cautioned, _Be careful._ She frowned. "Is there something else?"

Thor nodded, his gaze fastened on hers. "I think I still have feelings for you, Riley. I'd like to find out whether you do, too."

 **…**

Everything, everything hinged on Riley. Thor held his breath.

"Let me get this straight," she said, her voice cool. "After ten years of silence, after you sleep with countless women and even marry and divorce one, you march back into town, apologize for the past, spotlight your movie–star smile on me, and expect me to swoon." Eyes blazing, she lifted her chin. "I appreciate the apology, but you broke my heart. Frankly, I don't want to suffer like that ever again."

Feeling lower than a dog flea, Thor winced. "I'd give anything go back in time and change my behavior, but all we can do is move forward."

"Exactly. Things change. _I've_ changed. I don't have feelings for you, anymore," Riley said, without quite meeting his eye.

When she fibbed, she never looked a person in the eye. Even after all this time, he remembered that, and it gave him hope. "Letting you go was a terrible mistake. The biggest of my life," he said with sincerity. "You want to know why I move from woman to woman, and why I got a divorce? Because I should have married you. Give me a chance to prove myself."

"There's too much history between us. I could never trust you." Riley fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt. "We'd best leave things as they are."

Thor hadn't gotten where he was by backing away from a challenge. "I don't plan to give up. I will win you back."

At last she looked up, glaring at him. "I'm not some prize you can take home and put on your mantel. My life is exactly the way I like it, calm and peaceful. No fights or arguments. I want it to stay that way."

"Who says it won't? Let's get reacquainted, Riley. You'll see that I've changed."

"Don't you listen? I–am–not–interested," she stated, enunciating each word as if he were from another planet.

He knew how to turn that less–than–friendly attitude around — take her in his arms and nibble the sensitive place under her ear until she forgot all about not trusting him. But right now regaining that trust was the most important thing in his life.

So he kept his hands to himself. "Got it."

"I'm glad we understand each other," Riley said, looking relieved. "So that's settled."

Nothing was settled. He will win her over. Whatever it took.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for liking this story. I appreciate the comments and reviews. I am glad that this pairing was accepted. I can't promise that I will be writing another story about Riley and Thor, I know that this is fan fiction but I try to write as close to the characters' personality and the original story's general idea as possible-anything else seems far fetched and unbelievable to me. We'll see how Thor's character grows in the show and you never know maybe when I come back I will have more stories about them to post...but keep in mind I'm a RUCAS/LILEY fan 👍_

 _BTW, I do not have any social media platform...this is as far as I get to social media...I'm a bookworm by heart._

 _Enjoy the story and hope you guys like it. Till next time peeps._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **Chapter 2**

"I hear Thor Benward is back in town," Cory Matthews told Riley Thursday afternoon.

They were sitting on the sofa and watching a baseball game. Chelsea, who adored her father, lay contentedly at his feet. Riley adored him, too, and trusted him completely. Her dad knew everything about Thor and had spent countless hours comforting Riley after their rocky breakup.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Sometimes he acted bossy. "I was about to," Riley said, "only you beat me to it. You won't believe what he said…"

Behind bifocals, Cory's surprisingly bright, eyes winked with excitement. "Try me."

"After all these years he apologized for the way he acted. Now he wants to get together again." Though Riley scoffed, she had considered the idea more times than she could count. But Thor had walked away before. What was to stop him from doing the same thing again? Besides, she was a small–town girl, neither sophisticated nor exciting like the other women he'd dated since. "Can you believe that?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Cory asked.

"No." Over the years Riley had managed to tamp down the hurt and forget Thor for long stretches of time. Today, even though she didn't have the husband or children she longed for, Chelsea, friends and work filled her days comfortably enough.

But now…

Cory glanced at her, eyes narrowed shrewdly. "Are you certain about that?"

He knew Riley all too well. She sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "What I do know is that I don't want to get hurt again." And she didn't want to talk about Thor, anymore. "How's school?"

"Don't change the subject," her dad replied.

"I'm not. Maybe I am. Dad, it's not just about Thor leaving me. When he left I felt more unsure of myself. First Lucas and then Thor. It felt like there's something wrong with me or maybe Lucas was right. Maybe I was just too much for anyone…"

"Oh honey. You're not too much. You shouldn't be thinking that way. I admit I hated Thor after he broke your heart but he was good to you when you guys were going out. I had my doubts because we was much older than you but he actually took very good care of you," Cory said, placing his hand on top of hers. "Remember when Nikki and Francesca confronted you?"

"Yeah."

"He defended and chose you. That says a lot Riley. Those girls were his friends since middle school and pushing aside the triangle issue, they had a lot of history together and he walked away from them without hesitation when they wouldn't accept you for him. He also went out of his way to get to know your friends. I hate to admit it, but I was hoping that you'd end up with him."

"That was a long time ago dad. People change," Riley reasoned. "Aside from Lucas and Farkle, Thor was the one person that made me feel safe. When he left I not only lost a boyfriend, I also lost my safe place."

Her dad pursed his lips stubbornly. "Give him a chance. People change people Riley."

Riley threw up her hands. "All right, I give up. I'll see you later."

 **…**

Standing in front of his apartment building he sensed someone behind him. Thor spun around.

And there she was.

"Did you really buy this building?"

"Yeah, it was a good idea at the time," he said. "Now I'm not so sure."

"It's not that bad. It'll need some work but once that's done it will be worth it," she told him, "you can always sell it if you don't think you're up to the challenge."

He walked towards Riley, her traitorous heart gave a joyous kick.

"I'm always up for a challenge. The things that has the most meaning are always worth working hard for."

"Okay."

"Maybe you can help me fix this place," Thor said, with a round–eyed look that was hard to resist. "You're pretty good at decorating."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I only ever decorated my room, and not an entire building," she said.

"I wasn't planning on using the entire building for my living space. "

"That's good cause that won't be practical."

"The top floors will definitely be mine but I haven't decided what to do about the lower floors."

"It's your building you can do what you want."

"Are you heading out?" he asked.

"I'm going to Topanga's. Katy wasn't feeling so well so I will help close the café."

"I'll help you."

That stopped her. "Why?"

"C'mon Riles, let me help. Didn't you just come home from work? It'll be faster if you have another set of hands cleaning things around the place."

The low, intimate tone put her on alert. She shot him a suspicious look. "What do you expect in payment?"

His eyebrows lifted. "I get to decide?" He chuckled, the sound warm and musical — and contagious. "Let me think on that."

She couldn't help smiling. "Just don't ask for something I can't give."

 **…**

True to his word , Thor helped Riley straighten up.

He nodded at Ava. "You worked her hard tonight."

"I worked you both hard," Riley said. A warm smile curled her lips. "Thanks for helping out."

"I enjoyed it." Thor meant it. He also hoped he'd earned a few brownie points.

"It is fun, isn't it? But we really are not that busy during weekdays especially after six. I think you're the reason why we suddenly got an influx of customers."

Excited, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks rosy, Riley was more beautiful than ever. She'd put shiny stuff on her lips that made them look soft and sexy.

Suddenly Thor knew exactly what he wanted in payment. But that would have to wait until he regained her trust.

"Why didn't some great guy marry you?" he asked as he wiped a table clean.

"I was too busy with school to think about dating," she said. "Then once I graduated I got busy with work…" She offered a thin smile. "I've dated a few guys, but nothing serious. I was never good with the dating thing."

He was glad to hear that. "Where do you keep the broom?"

"In the closet." Riley gestured at the door on the side of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, holding the dustpan while he swept.

Because she'd finally warmed up and he wasn't ready to leave. "I'm helping and old friend, remember?" He finished the job and returned the broom and dustpan to the closet. Unfortunately, now there was nothing left to do, and he couldn't think of another reason to stick around. He glanced at the door. "Guess I'll be going."

"Wait," Riley said. "I want to pay you. You don't exactly need the cash. What would you like — a week's supply of bake goodies?"

He hadn't intended to collect any payment, but suddenly a great idea popped into his head. "That's tempting, but I want something else — to take you to dinner tomorrow night. Martini's is still around." The Italian restaurant, where he'd first told Riley he loved her. "You still like Italian food, right?"

"I love it. But take me out for dinner, as in you pick up the tab?" She shook her head. "Since I owe _you,_ that won't work."

"Sure it will. If we have a good time, maybe you'll go out with me again. That's payment enough."

Riley shot him a the–hell–you–say frown. "I thought I made myself clear. We're not going to date. Period."

Thor wasn't giving up, but he knew better than to pressure her. "I still want to eat at Martini's and see if the food is as good as I remember. How about it?"

Women never had been able to resist his big–eyed, soulful look, and Riley was no different.

She sighed. "All right, but let's clarify a few things. Dinner's on me. And this is not a date. It's payment for your help tonight."

As long as she went out with him, Riley didn't care who picked up the tab. He wanted to shoot his fist in the air and let out a "Yes!" but settled for a subdued nod. "Great. Pick you up at seven."

"You're okay with me paying?"

She looked impressed, which pleased him. "I know I wouldn't let you do that when we were in high school, but now I'm an enlightened man. If you're sure Martini's isn't out of your budget."

"No problem. Just don't go getting any ideas about us."

"I won't," Thor lied, his head swimming with ideas.

For starters, a call to the owner of the restaurant. To arrange a romantic walk down memory lane, which Thor would pay for on the sly.

Riley might be treating him to the meal, but he planned to fund the extras that would charm and woo her. With any luck, by dessert tomorrow night, she'd be halfway in love with him and ready, willing and eager to give him a second chance.

 **…**

Awestruck diners in Martini's restaurant jabbed each other and whispered as they noticed Thor Benward, but the owner seemed more interested that Thor was with Riley.

"It's been a long time since you two were here together," he said as he smilingly led them to a linen–covered table in front of the mountain–view picture window — the very table where Thor had told her he loved her.

Riley marveled at the sixty–something restaurant owner's memory. During their high school years she and Thor had eaten here exactly twice. After so many years, how could he possibly remember? She, however, recalled every moment of the night the very stars seemed to shine on her. The night Thor had pledged his love.

Nostalgia struck, and for one long moment she was back there, her heart warm and full while they happily planned their future together, and later in the backseat of his car, as they sealed their bond in passionate, though clumsy make out session.

Less than a year later, Thor had asked for a "break" that effectively ended the relationship and crushed her dreams. He hadn't truly loved her, after all.

Remembering the pain was the key to protecting herself from future heartache. Riley silently renewed her pledge to keep an emotional distance from Thor. They were casual acquaintances now, and after tonight she would see him only in passing.

They sat across from each other in comfortable chairs, the flickering candle in the center of the table adding a soft, romantic glow. Thor faced the window so Riley could people watch, a favorite habit of hers he remembered. Tonight every person's attention was focused on Thor, the famous movie director.

Riley understood completely. Despite her best intentions, she didn't want to look at anyone but Thor, either. Dressed in a tailored suit that fit his broad shoulders perfectly, he looked successful and handsome. But for her, his appeal had nothing to do with his clothes or his fame.

"You look wonderful," he said, echoing her very thoughts about him. "That's a great dress." He nodded at the mint green sheath she saved for special occasions, his eyes warm with appreciation.

With that one avid look, she was lost. Breathless and daunted by her intense feelings, she lowered her gaze to the menu. "Thank you."

The owner took their orders, returning shortly with a bottle of wine. "On the house," he said, "because I am glad to see you here together."

He and Thor exchanged looks. What was that about?

"Don't get any ideas," Riley warned them both. "We're only here because I owe Thor this meal."

"Your reasons do not concern me," the man said. "You are here, and that is enough." He served the wine with a flourish. "I'll be back with the salads."

He left, and Thor raised his glass. "To the future."

His eyes were dark with intent, and for one moment Riley let herself imagine a future with him — a future that easily could turn into a painful repeat of the past. Suddenly frightened, she wanted to rush home. Then maybe she could breathe normally.

But Martini's was a place for leisurely dining, and the owner took his time. While they waited for their salads and later, their veal parmesan, Riley fought to steel herself against Thor's charm. Difficult to do, with him asking questions about her life and listening closely to her every word. So different from high school, when most of the conversations had revolved around him and his dream of becoming an English Professor.

"How did you Thor Benward changed from wanting to become an English Professor to being a famous director?" Riley asked.

"It started with Romeo and Juliet," Thor said. "In my English class we had to re-write Romeo and Juliet to appeal to the younger generations that had been more interested in social media and a movie executive read my story and asked to purchase the right to it. And I guess the rest was history."

"That's amazing," she said. "Do you miss writing stories?"

"I still write I just don't get to do it as often as I would like."

"I don't think I can ever change my career like you did."

"Fear often holds people back," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

Riley agreed. She was scared, all right. Of getting involved with Thor. Resisting the urge to look away, she held his gaze. "Sometimes fear is a _good_ thing." Before he could argue she changed the subject. "Tell me about your new movie."

"It's about a neglected kid who grows up determined to be noticed through fame and wealth, and the mishaps along the way that turn him in a new direction," he said. "In the end, he figures out that love is the key to happiness."

"Sounds interesting." Somewhat biographical, too — at least the part about the neglected boy. She wondered whether Thor was aware of that.

He told her about the actors he wanted, his commitment and boyish enthusiasm contagious and irresistible. Easy to see why he'd become Hollywood's darling.

"I have a lot riding on this movie — money and my reputation," he went on. "At the end of next week I'll sit down with the people involved and move things forward. I plan to stay in L.A. a few days after to tie up loose ends." He shot Riley an apologetic look. "That means I won't be seeing you for a week."

That first night he'd mentioned that possibility, so his announcement came as no surprise. Yet Riley couldn't stem her disappointment. "What about the renovation to your building? Can't you postpone the meeting, or teleconference instead?"

"Teleconferencing won't work for this. We need to sit down together and hammer out the details. Sometimes that takes days, or even weeks. You have no idea how rough it's been to schedule even one meeting with all the players at once. My assistants have worked months to set this up." Thor shook his head. "There's no way to postpone it. Maybe you can help me oversee the renovation? And perhaps help me with the decoration as well," he said, raising his eyebrows.

The suggestive warmth in his eyes flustered Riley. The very thought of working with Thor unnerved her. "Sorry, I don't think I should."

"Can't blame a guy for asking," he said, his mouth quirking. "Guess that means I will have to hire a professional interior decorator."

The owner appeared to refill their wine glasses. When he left, Thor turned the conversation to her. "In high school you talked about getting your teaching certificate, just like your dad. What happened?"

"Life. I went to college and decided that I really loved working with kids. I was helping out at a community centre and met this girl who was having difficulty expressing herself so right there and then I decided that I will focus on child psychology." Recalling that dismal time, Riley stared at the crystal stem of her wine glass.

"Your patients are lucky to have you."

"Thank you for saying that. But I'm the lucky one. I'm learning so much because of them," she said. "But once in a while it's nice to have interaction with people my age, hence my part-time job at Topanga's. I also love baking so it works perfectly for me."

"A woman of many talents." Thor's eyes glinted warmly in the candlelight

"Thanks."

"I'm glad you're happy and doing well," he said. "Are you still close with your friends?"

"I am but it's harder for us to have a get together now. Farkle is in Washington with Smackle, Zay is in Hollywood, Lucas is in Texas and Maya is in Philadelphia. We do make it a point to see each other during the Christmas holiday. What about you, do have any contact with Nikki and Francesca?"

"I talked to Nikki couple of years back and was able to patch things up," he finally said. "Both Nikki and I have no idea where Francesca is."

Riley gave a sad smile. "That's too bad. I'm sure Francesca will eventually come around, just wait."

"I hope you're right. I always envied your close relationship with your friends and family."

Riley hadn't realized that, but given Thor's self–absorbed mother and father, it made sense. "Are things better with your parents now that you're a big success?"

"Well, they're both sober now, and that's good. Mom lives in San Francisco with her second husband, and Dad moved to Florida with his latest girlfriend. We talk on birthdays and holidays, and sometimes when they need money. That's about it."

Life with a loved one was precious, and Riley couldn't imagine not connecting whenever possible. "You don't see them?"

"Not if they can help it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said with sincerity.

Thor shrugged. "I'm used to it."

But she saw the pain flit across his face. Her heart ached for him. She wanted to erase the hurt, cup his cheek and smooth back the lock of unruly hair that had fallen over his forehead. She ached to hold him close and…

The strength of her feelings terrified her. She was not getting involved with Thor again. She wasn't.

Tonight was a mistake. She had to go home, before she said or did something foolish. She laid her napkin beside her plate, and within moments the owner appeared.

"Dessert and coffee?" he asked as he collected the plates.

"No, thanks," Riley replied before Thor could. "I need to get home." Where she'd lock herself safely in the house.

By the time they headed back to her apartment night had fallen. On the dark, half hour–long walk through the city, they made small talk. Even laughed. The air between them was easy and warm. Like old times.

Riley didn't want to feel this good, not with Thor. She lapsed into silence, and during the last minutes of the walk home neither of them spoke. Thor didn't seem to mind the quiet, another surprise. Years before, long stretches of silence had made him uncomfortable. But now…

"We're not talking, and that doesn't bother you," she commented. "You've changed."

In the dark she couldn't see his face, but somehow she knew he was smiling.

"That's what I keep telling you." As he pulled into her apartment, he glanced at her. "I had a great time tonight," he said in a tone as rich as the dinner wine.

"So did I."

"I didn't get my coffee and dessert," he said as he walked her up the front steps. In the dim porch light, shadows played over his face, masking his expression. "How about a rain check some night soon?"

Fool that she was, she actually wanted to spend another evening with him — the man she ought to avoid. Riley shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea." He looked so disheartened, she had to do something. "I'll bake you cookies, instead," she offered. "Do you still like chocolate chip?"

"Homemade?" Thor brightened immediately. "I sure do. Why don't I pick them up tomorrow night?"

Unnerved at the thought of Thor inside her house on a Saturday night, she said, "I have plans." As in figuring what to make for the bake sale at the community centre, but he didn't need to know that. "I'll bring them on Tuesday and give them to you at Topanga's."

"If that's what you want." He peered past her, into the house. "I haven't been inside this place in years. I could come in…"

Her fear must have shown on her face, for Thor scrubbed his hand through his hair.

"That's right, you don't trust me." Disappointment flitted across his face before he set his jaw. "Guess you need convincing." His eyelids lowered a fraction, making him look dangerously sexy. "I want a kiss."

The sensual warmth in his voice skittered over her skin, making her yearn for him. But giving in would be a huge mistake. "I don't see how kissing you will make me trust you," she said.

"You'll have to take that on faith." His heated gaze dropped to her mouth. "One kiss."

Of their own volition her lips parted, and every nerve in her body tensed with expectation. Unable to fight her need, she gave in. As long as she was in control…

"Just one," she echoed.

"Let's get this over with," Riley said, her bored tone at odds with the promise in her eyes.

She raised her face and puckered her lips slightly, signaling Thor to kiss her. He'd wanted to taste that mouth all evening. Now he would prove to her that in this small way, he could be trusted. Though he itched to haul her tight against his body, he masked his fierce need and reached for her slowly.

Holding her in his arms was a real turn on. She felt the electricity, too — her arms twined around his neck, her eyes drifted to half–mast and she let out a soft sigh.

The instant his lips touched hers, he was home. He'd forgotten how good she tasted, how perfectly her soft body fit his. From her enthusiastic response, he knew she was enjoying this, too.

She wriggled closer, teasing his groin. Desire roared through him. He wanted more, a lot more. But tonight was about trust, not sex. Mustering all his willpower and then some, Thor broke contact and backed up a step.

Riley blinked, her eyes dazed. "What's the matter?"

"Not a thing," he said, his breathing labored. "That was dynamite." They both glanced at the erection straining his pants, Riley flushing, and Thor amazed that one kiss had aroused him so fully.

"But I thought I was in charge," she said, looking as if she wanted more of the same.

He stifled a groan. "You were, but we agreed to _one_ kiss." He couldn't stop himself from touching her cheek, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. "As much as I want you, earning your trust is more important."

When she nodded and offered a sweet smile, he knew he was on his way to a second chance.

 **…**

"Is it true Thor took you to dinner Friday night?" Maya asked the following Monday when she called Riley after work.

The distance separating them hadn't dampened her nosiness. Riley knew that whatever she told, Maya would be calling all their friends and give them an update, so she spoke carefully. "It's not what you think. Thor helped me at Topanga's when your mom wasn't feeling well. So _I_ took _him_ to dinner as payment."

No need to mention the passionate kiss that had opened an emotional door long closed and had left her restless and confused. She'd never kiss the man again — too dangerous.

Maya paused for a minute before saying, "I know you, Riley, I may not be able to see you right now but I bet you look so mooney–eyed. You still like Thor, don't you? I don't blame you. He's a babe." Her eyebrows raised knowingly. "You've been carrying a torch for him all these years."

Before he moved back to town, Riley had thought she was over him. She certainly didn't want to care about him, didn't want to get hurt again. Maya was waiting for her answer.

"He's…okay," she hedged.

But oh, that kiss… She touched her lips.

Understanding dawned on Maya. "He kissed you, didn't he?" Riley opened her mouth, but her friend cut her off with a gleeful sound. "Omigawd, he did!"

"It wasn't anything," Riley said, hoping she sounded convincing. "Just one little kiss."

Later, while she baked chocolate chip cookies for Thor, she replayed the whole thing in her mind — the feel of his warm, strong arms wrapped around her, the heat of his lips so eager on hers. All the warm, melting feelings rushed back, and she ended up eating tons of chocolate chips. Which, no doubt, went straight to her rear end.

She refused to wonder why one night out and one kiss from Thor had turned her edgy and aching and craving chocolate.

That night when he walked in at Topanga's he didn't act any different than usual. But Ava and the customers were more obvious, the women sighing and the men smirking.

Riley pretended not to notice. Thor seemed genuinely oblivious. At first she was relieved. But as the minutes wore on, relief morphed into irritation. The way Thor was acting, they might never have shared an evening together, let alone a passionate kiss. Had he changed his mind about her?

She told herself that if he had, that was for the best. All the same, she couldn't help feeling disappointed.

Ava cast a curious look at them. "Um, Auggie said he'd drop by later. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

Riley nodded and the girl beat a hasty retreat.

All evening Thor had treated her like nothing special. Now his gaze connected with hers, his eyes dark with heat. Her nerves went on red–alert. If he dared try to kiss her, she'd…she'd…let him. Heart pounding, body primed and ready, she waited for him to make his move.

But he didn't touch her. Frustrated and at the same time relieved, and thoroughly disgusted with herself, she pivoted toward the storage cabinet. "Here are your cookies," she said, taking the foil–wrapped goodies from the shelf where she'd hidden them.

"Thanks." Thor said then peeled back the foil and bit into a cookie. "Delicious. Want one?"

Riley shook her head. "Now that you have your cookies you can go. Good night."

Still working on a mouthful, he held up his finger, signaling her to wait. "I thought you should know that your dad called me this afternoon. He invited me to dinner tomorrow." He grinned.

Wondering what her meddlesome father was up to, Riley bit back a groan. "Why would he do that?"

Thor shrugged. "Said he wanted to see me."

With or without an invitation, Riley would have shown up. She had no idea what her dad intended to do or say, but no doubt it involved both her and Thor. Her father had a tendency to be blunt with the boy that shows interest in her, and Riley meant to be there to stop any damage before it happened. "I thought you were flying to L.A. tomorrow."

"Since I own the plane, I can leave anytime. I scheduled an evening flight. After I leave your parent's house, I'll drop you off and then drive to the airport." A two–plus–hour drive.

"What time is dinner?" Riley asked.

"Six o'clock. I'll pick you up at five forty–five."

 **…**

Topanga cast a fond smile at Thor. "So you're leaving tonight to work on your movie."

They were sitting in their tiny living room, all four sipping herbal tea in pink flowered, china cups.

"Actually, this is a pre-production meeting," he corrected. "A key part of the movie–making process. If things go the way I anticipate, we can get rolling with a production schedule and the actual filming."

"Very interesting." Topanga sipped her tea. "I'm awfully proud of you."

Her approval pleased Thor. He grinned. "Mr. Matthews was partly responsible for my success. Way back in high school he told me I could do anything I set my mind on. I took those words to heart." He glanced at Riley to see whether she understood his meaning.

A flush climbed her face and her gaze darted away. She seemed on edge about this evening.

"I really appreciate the invitation to dinner," he said, "You and Mr. Matthews had always made me feel welcome."

Topanga compressed her lips and sent them both a flinty–eyed stare. "Truth be told, there was a reason why we invited you tonight. We wanted to ask about your intentions regarding Riley. What exactly are they?"

Riley gasped. "Mom!"

"Well, everybody in town knows he kissed you." She winked at Thor. "Personally, I'm glad of it."

He'd found an ally. Thor chuckled. "Thanks, Mrs. Matthews. My intentions are to do everything I can to show Riley I've changed. I hope she'll give me a second chance."

"Hello," Riley said. "I'm sitting right here. How did you know he kissed me? And what do you mean by everybody knows?"

"He did kiss you didn't he?" Cory asked, but his attention remained on Thor. He studied him several seconds before giving a satisfied nod. "I believe you're serious about this."

"Never more so," he replied.

Now Topanga trained a shrewd gaze on her daughter. "Either you hold your heart safe forever and simply exist, or you take a risk, open your heart and _live._ Which will it be?" She reached for her cup.

Incredulous but not surprised, Riley gaped at her mother. "This really isn't the time to —"

Riley shot Thor a stricken look. "We'll talk when you get back."

 **…**

Thor never had seen Riley so upset.

"I'm sorry about my parents," she said. "Only Cory and Topanga Matthews will pull something like that. I'll have a talk with them."

"Why? They didn't say anything that wasn't true." Thor said.

"Thank you," she said, a bleak smile on her face.

Riley released a sigh. "You should go. You don't want to miss your flight," she murmured. "I'll see you when you get back."

He didn't even pause to think about that. "I'd rather stay here with you."

"Go. I promise we'll talk."

 **…**

Five days since Thor left for LA and Riley felt miserable. True to his word, he'd phone her and left text messages every day to keep her updated on what's going on with his life. His warm words of love stayed with her, filling her mind and making her heart sing. She'd fallen in love with him all over again — or maybe she'd loved him all along. Once she admitted the truth, her mom's question was easy to answer. Riley wanted to take a chance, open her heart to Thor, and _live._

Whether he'd change his mind later…that was a risk worth taking. Tonight she would tell him the truth. That she loved him.

"Somebody's extra happy." Ava's brows arched. "Does this have anything to do with Thor?"

Riley wasn't about to admit to anything, not until she talked to Thor. She shrugged and offered her version of a Mona Lisa smile.

"So that's how it is."

Suddenly, Thor strode in and his eyes met hers, questioning and loving at the same time. "Hello."

Riley smiled. "Hi."

With a happy heart, she took off her apron and handed it to Ava. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I miss you" he said, slipping an arm around her waist.

Love sparkled in her eyes. "I miss you too." Leaning in, she kissed him soundly; a kiss Thor would have deepened had the bell over the door not interrupted them.

"Damn," he whispered against her lips.

"C'mon, I think it's time you see my apartment."

He tried to steal another kiss, causing her to giggle and swat his shoulder. "Let's go."

The walk to her apartment was a blur. Once inside she faced Thor and told him, "I'm wild over Thor Benward." The room grew pin–drop silent. Holding back nothing, she focused on the man she adored, letting the love shine from every pore. "I love you, Thor. I want you in my life as my friend, my partner and my lover."

He blinked, as if he couldn't believe his ears. Then a grin lit up his whole face.

Thor pulled Riley into his arms. "I love you right back, Riley, and I swear on my very life, I'll never let you go."

Filled with joy, Riley smiled into his eyes. "That makes two of us."

 _Who knew life could be so good?_ Taking a seat at the corner chair, he watched as his girlfriend turned to get them drinks.

 _Girlfriend._ The word didn't come close to describing Riley, did it? Best friend, lover, soul mate. She was all of those and more. Thor didn't know how lost he'd been until she returned to his arms.

He smiled, thinking of the ring box in his jacket pocket. It might be a little early yet, but sometime soon he was going to drop on one knee. Then Riley—and the rest of the world—would know just how important she was to him. It might have taken years, but he'd finally come home.

This time, he planned to stay forever.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
